Stupid Cat
by RIngo-pop
Summary: It was late evening when Rai and Konoe decide to return to their inn. But, along their way back, an old lady cat told them stories about a dead family. Immediately, Konoe got scared and was called an "idiotic" cat by Rai.


_Stupid Cat_

It was getting late and Konoe decides to go home. When he asked Rai if he wants to return to the inn, Rai told him that he had wanted to go back since the time they stepped out. Konoe had nothing to say in return, and it remained silent for the next few minutes.

Along the way, Konoe saw an old woman resting on the sidewalk. He didn't care much about her, and was about to walk pass by until a hand was raised.

It indeed caught Konoe's attention.

"Hey there, young man," she spoke in a small, husky voice.

Konoe looked over. He wasn't sure who she was speaking to and gave a few glances around his surroundings. The only one next to him was Rai.

"Yes you! Young man, come here," the woman directed him with a wave of her hand.

She doesn't seem dangerous. Perhaps she needed help? Konoe was about to walk towards her, when a sudden hand grabbed his arm, halting his actions.

"Rai?" Konoe looked back.

"Oi, don't be stupid," Rai said, warning him about approaching strangers.

Konoe frowned. He pulled back his arm with one swing.

"I'm not stupid," Konoe replied with a hiss.

A sigh came from Rai and he had no choice to follow Konoe. What if Konoe gets hurt-no Konoe is his _Sanga_. Rai corrected himself – It will be bad for his Sanga to get hurt.

"What's wrong ma'am?" Konoe asked when he approached her.

"Becareful…," she started. Then she looked to her right, "if you continue to walk down there, you'll definitely meet evil spirits."

"Evil spirits?"

"Yes. If you continue to walk, you will meet an abandoned house. There was a time when a happy family of four lived there. However, for some reasons, that family was assassinated in the end of spring. When the father came back after a week, he found his entire family lying on the floor. It was a sad situation for him. He cried till morning that night."

"What happened to the father?" Konoe asked feeling concerned.

"Ahh, the father was left in a desperate state. He had to bury his family. No one cared for him. But, at the end, the father went missing. No one knew where he went. Perhaps, he left for revenge," the old lady explained with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

Konoe exhaled. There was a chill running down his spine. Goosebumps formed and he was having a cold sweat.

"Then…" the lady continued, "every time it reached the end of spring, you will hear faint cries of the family. Just so filled with hatred," she ended with a sigh.

For some reasons, Konoe felt that he shouldn't continue walking down this path. He looked back to where they came from, the crowd. Again, a hand grabbed on to Konoe's arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rai asked in a firm voice.

"U-um, I think it's better if we don't take this route."

"Hmph, isn't it laughable. I can't believe that the idiotic cat would really be scared," Rai mocked.

Konoe immediately turned back and faces Rai with a glare.

"I'm not idiotic!" Konoe fought back.

"Yeah right, then hurry up and let's go," Rai turned his back and continued walking.

Feeling torn between the crowd and the haunted house, Konoe finally chose to follow Rai. He doesn't want to be called stupid again.

The walk was pretty much the same as before, it was silent with no words exchanged between the two. However, this time, Konoe was being more cautious. Every slight sound would cause him to jump from fright. Finally, he met the most horrid thing of them all – the house.

The house was like any of the house surrounding it, just a plain ordinary house. Except the fact, that it has a huge hole on the roof, and couple of tears in a few places. One can see that it was abandoned at first glance.

Konoe instantly tenses up. He had to admit that his legs are feeling weak. He quickly looked away from the house. However, he had an urge to look back at the house. Once he saw that the house isn't following him or something, Konoe faces in front again. After a few seconds, he had to look again.

"Stop looking back, just walk," Rai said after seeing the younger one's strange habit pattern.

"I got it," Konoe complained.

Even though he said that, Konoe looks back to check if there might be a soul chasing him.

Rai shed a sigh, "You are hopeless."

Konoe's brows furrowed, "I'm not hopeless."

Suddenly, a loud, piercing scream filled the air, bringing strong emotions of sorrow, anger and hatred. The moment the scream reached Konoe's ears, Konoe yelped in surprise. He was crouching down the ground, with his paws covering his white ears. Even in a far distance, it was noticeable that he was trembling.

Rai looked back, eyes filled with irritation.

"What are you doing? You stupid cat."

" W-what's that sound," Konoe peeked up from his knees, completely ignoring Rai's statement.

Rai sighed stressfully. One hand was on his hips and he looked toward the crowded town of Ransen.

"Probably, a scream from some drunkard who was putting his paws into some place he shouldn't," Rai stared at Konoe with his cold, blue eyes.

"Anyway, I couldn't imagine that some idiotic cat would be afraid of a scream."

Konoe immediately stood up.

"W-who's afraid?"

Despite what he has said, Konoe's ears were folded back.

Rai smirked. He didn't respond and continue walking.

Konoe was suddenly overcome by a wave of embarrassment. His face was flushed with a bright red color. He started at the hard concrete ground.

_What am I doing? Being scared by some stupid story?_

When Konoe looked up, he realized that Rai was already 20 feet away from him. He quickly rushed and caught up to Rai.

* * *

As usual, Bardo wasn't seen at the register counter at all. Averting his eyes from the counter, he followed Rai up the stairs.

The door opened, and a calm, comfortable scent filled his nose. Rai entered the room and threw his sword beside his bed. With a flop, he was on the bed.

Konoe walked up to the bowl and dropped a single piece of Guiding Leaf. The glow grows stronger, and Konoe sat on his bed with a sigh of relief. He took off his sword, and like Rai, he placed it by the bed. With curiosity, he looked over to Rai to see what he was doing. However, Rai wasn't doing anything, but sleeping. With nothing to do, Konoe figured he should sleep too. Konoe pulled the covers and slipped in.

However…

It was silly that the story from a while ago is still haunting him. Konoe kept on telling and persuading himself that the story is nothing but a lie. Even so, his mind just won't believe it. Feeling danger around him, Konoe peeked from the covers to check if there was an evil spirit wandering by. Seeing that there was nothing, Konoe instantly tuck his head back into the covers. A sudden chill ran across his body when he felt that the dead's souls might be right behind him. It indeed sounds impossible and silly, but it was affecting him a lot at this moment. He needed to check. Yet, he just couldn't. What if the ghosts were to scream at him or scratch his face? Konoe squeezed the blanket tighter with that thought.

It was actually serious to the point that Konoe wasn't able to sleep a wink. His was completely wrapped around by the blanket. His usual tail that was swaying outside the blanket was completely tucked inside. Suddenly, he thought about Rai. Is Rai affected by the story? He slowly lifted up the blanket by a bit, and saw the back of Rai facing him. Konoe frowned. Rai was sleeping without any problems.

Suddenly, a cool breeze from the slightly opened window forced the thoughts back into Konoe's head. Feeling completely nervous, Konoe quickly jumped from his bed and crawled under Rai's blanket. He knew. It was a completely stupid move, and more importantly, it is definitely not manly. But, he just couldn't help it. However, once he felt the older man's warmth, his heart pace calmed down. It was warm and he felt secured. Slowly, a small purr escaped his throat. He snuggled his head against the broad back.

That was it.

With a single pull, Konoe found himself under Rai.

Lips were crushed together, and a whimper came from Konoe. Rai forced his tongue inside Konoe's mouth. Konoe tried to resist by pushing Rai away, but it was useless. His hands were tightly held together by Rai. A trail of saliva was left when they parted.

Rai lowers himself and whispers into Konoe's ears.

"You never listen do you? Even though I told you not to get on my bed," Rai growled.

A sensation was felt when Rai licked gently around the lines of his ears. In reaction, Konoe unintentionally let out a small moan. He immediately shut his mouth after letting out a strange sound. He was blushing in embarrassment.

Rai continued his way down to Konoe's neck leaving a trail of small quick kisses. It caused Konoe to shudder in pleasure. But, of course, Konoe wouldn't admit that it was pleasurable. At the same time, with the free hand, Rai slowly slide his hand up the younger one's shirt.

Konoe jolted the moment his nipple was stimulated. His heart beat was speeding up, and he found himself slowly hardening. Suddenly, Rai releases his grip from Konoe's hand. Even so, Konoe showed no signs of pushing Rai away. With a swift movement, Rai pulled Konoe's shirt up, revealing his pink, soft nipples.

Immediately, Konoe's face was flushed with a dark shade of red.

"R-Rai," Konoe stuttered, signaling the older one to stop.

But, Rai didn't. Instead, he continued. A wet feeling was felt from his chest. Konoe muffled a moan with his hand. While licking, Rai worked his way down with his hands. Then, he groped the younger's soft bottom, causing Konoe to yelp in surprise.

"Rai!" Konoe screamed silently.

Feeling annoyed, Rai silent Konoe with a passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before Konoe gave up to the pleasure. With his legs spread apart, Konoe arched himself against Rai.

"Rai…Ra-i," he whispered his lover's name continuously. His arms reached up, pulling Rai closer to him.

For the rest of the night, soft cries and moans could be heard throughout the inn. But for sure, Konoe swore he'll never listen to any stupid stories again.

* * *

_Hahaha, I can't word it well. I hope you manage to imagine it out though._


End file.
